Happy Ever After
by 1Dcrazied5650
Summary: This a story when Rory and Tristan were engaged,But what will Dean have to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

***this is my first fanfiction so take pity on me. i need 3 reveiws to keep writing the story will have so much more.i don own any of gilmore all the way .thanxs guys.***

Rory woke up tired a still tired and dizzy from sleep. As she tried to roll over a look at the clock she saw a farmiler blond haired blue eyed boy sleeping on the other side of the bed. She looked down a her finger she saw the engagmet ring she still cant belive that she is marring Tristen. Who would have thought that Tristen would have gotten his Mary.

(FLASH BACK WHEN THEY WHERE DATING)

It was a snowy day in Stars Hollow he knew how much she love snow. She was standing there reading her favorite book.

"Hey babe" Tristen said as he came around her and raped his arms around her.

"What are you doing I thought you had something you had to do that you would not let me know about. Which I'm still mad at you for." she said as turning around away from him.

"Do you want me to make it up to you mare." He said as he did that famas Tristen Dugrey smirk.

" I would love that."she said as she pushed aginsed him making sure her thigh hit him perfect. She knew that happend when a soft "i need you" groan came from his soft perfect lips.

Just as he was about to kiss her she asked him in a whisper "How much do u need me."

He groaned "So much" she smirked and lifted her head up and kissed him.

slow and passionite,she felt his tounge ficker across her bottom lip asking no begging permison to enter and expoler her taste her,finaly what seemed like forever to him she let him in. Hungrely there tounges battled aginst each other for control. Finaley after what seemed like forver they pulled away. Foreheads still touching and slighty out of breath

"So do u forgive me mary." he said with a smirk.

"i'll think about it bible boy." she said with a smile that soon faded as she saw Dean aporching. She looked at Tristen as he stood in front of her try to preteched her from the world.** (Aww how sweet dont we all love a jealoules and sorry for all the spelling mistakes im tired.)**

"What the hell are you doing Rory." Dean said getting more angrer by the second.

Well Dean thats none of your bussinse anymore but if it were i would say i'm enjoying a day with my said stepping away from behind Tristen ignoring his protestes to do so.

"What! since when have you been with him your my GIRLFRIEND rory"! he said trying to get closer.

"He dont even like you rory all he wants is whats in your pants, as soon as he gets what he wants than he will leave you and you will be running back to me. You will so upset that you will give me also whats in your pants." Rory by then has steped closer to Dean and has stoped Tristen from betting his face in so she could smack him.

"what the heak rory." He said as he smack her with all his fell to the ground crying as she held her face.

Tristen now fighting mad that he just now hit rory. He Run at dean and started to hit dean the first hit knocked him to the ground. After that he kept hitting him when he finealy got up Dean looked at Rory.

"You are mine rory and you will pay for this i swear." with that said he left.

Tristen ran to Rory who was still on the ground. He helped her to see if she was ok.

"i swear Rory if he comes near you i will kill him.""Are you ok." he asked

"Yea i am thanks...i love you." she said and soon as it came out of here mouth she was embraced by Tristen.

"God Rory i love you too ever since the first time i ever saw you." he whispered aginst her coffee brown hair.

(END OF FLASH BACK)


	2. Deans Revenge

*** Thanks you JJSmommy27,and melako17 my first reviews...Tell me what you thank.***

(END OF FLASHBACK)'

She looked back to the clock and relized it was 12:00. Than looked at the sleeping boy beside her and relized she had to do the hardest thing she will ever have to do...wake is if she wanted coffee the only thang that's keeping her alive.

"Alright lets get this over with" she thought to herself

"Tristen time to get up" she said in a sing-song only made him roll she tryed again.

"Tristen come on get up...please" she said as she kissed his forehead, but still no response but that only made her try harder.

" If you dont get up i wont love you anymore" she said with a smirk that rubbed of on her after only a few months of dating however made him open one eye.

"Will you make me coffee please" she said with a sweet voice. He opened both eyes, as soon as he herd what she has said he rolled his eyes.

" Why do you want me to make you Coffee" as he said that he knew that it was a mistake that could lead to a lecture from her and her mom which was nerver a good thing he thought.

"How could you say that Coffee is me and my moms life sorce,the only thing keeping us alive and/or san for that matter whats wrong with you. As she said that she thought about that terrible day...

**( FLASH BACK)**

Rory walked hom and noticed a bunch of flowers with a note, She smiled and thought of Tristen. As she walked in her mom was not home so she thought about what Dean had said and it made she shutter,but she dismissed that thought and foced on the flowers and the note said...

_Dear, Rory_

_I love you and i want you to meet me at the National Harverd park at 6:oo tonight there will be coffee..._

_dont try to call i will be seatting up for our date_

_love,_

_Tristen_

Rory thought about the note and smiled

How sweet of him to send these she thought as she put them in a vase, but little did she know Dean was watching her through the window.


	3. Oh No!

***Thanks so much Anybody anywhere***

"MOM!" Rory shouted from her spot on the bed. She had been there for over half an hour. She couldn't seem to find the perfect outfit for her date with Tristan. Clothes were spread all around her.

"WHAT?" Her mother yelled as she ran into Rory's bedroom, looking all around and seeing all the clothes everywhere. "What—did your closet explode?" she said still slightly out of breath. Gilmores never ran nor did any physical activity for that matter.

"Haha, you're funny. I can't find any clothes to wear on my date with Tristan." Rory said with a panicked expression. "Help me!" she pretty much screamed.

"Okay, okay!" Lorelai said as she looked at Rory's clothes. Then, she pulled out a blue cashmere sweater with a skirt about mid thigh and a pair of high heels. "Okay, I'm done," she said.

"What? How did you do that?" Rory said talking about what she had tried to do that took her over half an hour. Then her mom came in and did it in less than five minutes.

"All in another time. Now, let's get you all pretty for your date with Bible Boy." Lorelai said with a huge grin on her face.

Half an hour later, Rory was getting her hair fixed in loose curls. She had her clothes on and makeup done. All she had to do now was get to the park, but she had no idea of what was in store for her that night.

—At the Park—

Rory walked in the park and saw a beautiful table full of coffee. As she walked towards it, she heard footsteps behind her. Her automatic though was that it was Tristan, but as she turned around, her smile instantly disappeared. There in front of her was no other than Dean.

"What do you want? I'm here for a date." She said with anger showing all through her voice and body.

"Like you said—I'm here for our date." He said with an obvious tone.

"Dean, what are you talking about? I got a letter from Tristan saying to meet me here—oh no. You sent the letter, didn't you?" she said as reality hit her. As she got up to leave, Dean pushed her against a tree.

"Where are you going? I told you that you are mine and not Tristan's." Dean said as he held her arms above her head with one hand while the other kept her mouth shut.

—At the Gilmore's—

Tristan walked into the Gilmore house with a smile, at least until he heard what Lorelai said.

"Tristan, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Rory. . ." she said with a mixture of fear, anger, and curiosity.

"Lore, what are talking about? I didn't have a date with Rory." He said with the same feelings Lorelai had.

"Then, who is she with?" Lorelai said, ready to start panicking.

"More importantly, where is she?" Tristan said as Lorelai ran to the kitchen where the card and flowers Rory received were.

"Yes! The idiot that she is with left the address of where they were going!" Lorelai said with excitement.

"Let's go," Tristan said as he ran and grabbed the keys to his car.

When they arrived at the park, Tristan could see people by the tree, and soon he realized that those people were Dean and Rory. Lorelai could see the anger on Tristan's face, and she looked over to where he was looking. She became very angry. Tristan ran towards Dean and Rory.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Tristan yelled, but as soon as he shouted that, Dean pulled out a gun and shot him. The last thing Tristan thought was Rory. "Mary," he said one last time before he slipped into unconsciousness.

***Please dont be mad you knew it was coming***


	4. authors note

Some of the characters are getting mixed up , I will make all of it clear.

Rory Gilmore- Same as in the show only a little more bold.

Tristen Dugrey-Same anoyinng and egoistic Tristen only sweeter

Dean Forrester-Completly different from the tv was with Rory untill he got too protective and wouldn't let Rory have any Guy is also not married.

to everyone but mostly to Anybody Anywhere she has helped me alot...The next chapter is coming soon=)


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the shot rang out, Rory was by Tristan's side. "Tristan. . .I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen," she said before another shot was fired. This time Rory felt pressure in her stomach with an intense amount of pain. She looked down and saw so much blood. By then, Lorelai had called the police.

"I told you that you're mine, and you didn't listen. Now, if I can't have you, nobody can." Dean said while getting into his car, and then, he left.

Rory, then, passed out next to Tristan. The paramedics, by that time, had gotten there and took the two of them to Harvard Memorial Hospital. Tristan had been taken into surgery to remove the bullet out of his shoulder. Rory, on the other hand, had been taken into emergency surgery.

—Waiting Room—

"Where is my daughter?" Lorelai screamed at the nurse.

"No need to yell," the nurse said with a smart aleck tone. "What is her name?"

"No need to yell? My daughter was shot tonight and so was her boyfriend, who has become more like a son to me. So, excuse me if I felt there was a need to yell. Now, tell me where my daughter is now! Rory Gilmore, and I want her and Tristan DuGrey in the same room." Lorelai said on the verge of tears.

"She is in room 365, and we will move the boy in there as soon as we can. He will be there by morning," the nurse told her, just trying to shut her up.

"Thank you," Lorelai said and began heading towards Rory's room. When she got there, she was unprepared for what she was getting ready to walk in on. There in front of her was her Rory hooked up to many cords and wires. As soon as Lorelai saw this, she was bawling into Rory's side. "My baby, please. You need to come back to me. Who else is going to stand in the middle of town square and laugh at Kirk and Taylor? And don't forget Luke. Tristan needs you. I need you. Please come back to me," she said while crying. Just then the door opened, and Tristan was wheeled in. "Tristan! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where is Rory?" he said with a worried and concerned look on his face.

"She's right here. The doctor said she is in a coma and all we can do is wait." Lorelai told him as the tears in her eyes came back a lot heavier.

"Lore, can I have a few minutes with her? Please," Tristan said trying to blink away the tears, but it didn't work.

"Oh, Tristan. Take your time. She loves you. Do you know that she will come back to us?" she said slightly crying. All he did was nod.

After Lorelai left the room, Tristan began thinking of what to say. "Hey, Babe. You know I love you. . .I love you so much." Tears were running down his face, and all he heard was the beeping of the machines and a slow, but hopeful, breath coming from the body of Rory Gilmore. "You need to come back to me because I feel it's my fault that you were shot. If I find Dean, I will kill him. He almost took you away from me, and if he did, I don't know what I would do. I would probably die myself. You are my whole world. Please come back to me, Mary."


	6. Chapter 6

_(It's been 2 weeks since Rory was shot.)_

Tristen has been released form the hospitel of about 1 week,but he still never left Rory side.

Rory woke up but not in the hospital in a forrest. She looked around for Tristen the last thing she remeberd was getting shot. She relized that he was not there so she continued down the path until she got to a clearing. There was a person a women standing in the middle, she thought at first that it was her mother. Their was something different about her though she was older.

" Hello"Rory said, wondering if the old women could hear her.

" Hello Rory" the old women said, but when she turned around, Rory relized that it was Trix her grandmother.

" Grandma?" Rory said, she wondered what she was doing there. Trix died 5 years ago.

" Don't call me that child, call me Trix." she said with a frustrated yet soft look.

" What am I doing here?" Rory asked, sounding nervous and a little worried.

"Am I dead?" Rory asked sounded about the same as before only sounding alot more nervouse then she be dead, she thought. I mean its possable the last thing she remebered was the sound was a gun shot and the stinging pain in her lower stomech. She couldn't be dead she had Tristen she couldn't leave him, she loves him to much to leave him.

" Not yet child" she said with a wondering look on her face.

" Then why am I here?" Rory asked, if she wasen't dead then why was she here.

" Because your in a coma you ain't dying this time." she said turning to face Rory.

" Well when can I go back,I need to see Tristen." Rory said, getting very exicted. She couldn't wait to see him, she missed him so much.

" Right now just hold on, I want you to remeber your time with your loved ones you never know when your going to lose one." she said and dissapered.

Rory felt dizzy all of a sudden the world started to spin. She felt her legs give out from under her and the ground come towards her.

/ Back in the hospital./

Tristen had his head on the bed beside Rorys leg. He has been there for four night in a row. He would have been there longer if Lorilai hadn't made him go home and shower. He felt something move on the bed beside him, at first he thought it was his imagination but then it happened again. He jerked his head up and saw the most wonderful thing in the world Rory awake.


End file.
